


A Drop In The Bucket

by Sundance_kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance_kid/pseuds/Sundance_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and you let the greeks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop In The Bucket

You bury him, but he’s in the seat right next to you. You want to reach out and touch him, see if he’s still cold or if hell put a heat in him that will make your fingers burn.

You bury him, and mark his grave with a makeshift cross, but he’s right there, and you don’t know whether to hail Mary, or reach for the salt rounds. There’s four months of worry and fear and hate and need pooling out of your stomach and onto the car floor. His face looks different, but it’s just the street lamps, it’s just the headlights, it’s just hell sitting nice and pretty on his face.

You wonder if the dirt from his grave is still underneath his fingernails, and you almost reach over and check. Almost crash the car because you want a reminder that this isn’t him. It is and it isn’t, and you can’t see the difference; can’t see where one stops and another starts.

You wonder what’s left back at the grave site, if you’d find his body back there. You wonder what’s sitting next to you, and if it would be rude to ask. But you have to know because if you don’t, you’ll start doing things like ripping the steering wheel out of his hands, and apologizing for the mess on his car floor because you can’t keep it down anymore, and kissing him until you get that look of fire out of his eyes.

He’s right there, but you can’t bring yourself to reach out and touch him.


End file.
